doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sergio Gutiérrez Coto
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Andrea Coto (madre) Sergio Barrios (padre) Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (hermano) Erica Edwards (esposa) Mauricio Gutiérrez (hijo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 |pais = México |estado = Activo }} owen wilson.jpg|Sergio ha sido la voz habitual de Owen Wilson. Christianbale.jpg|Sergio también ha sido la voz recurrente de Christian Bale. Charliesheen.jpg|Sergio ha sido la voz recurrente de Charlie Sheen en series de TV. Aragorn..jpg|'Aragorn' de El Señor de los Anillos, uno de los personajes mas conocidos de Coto Batman-The-Dark-Knight-Rises.jpeg|'Bruce Wayne/Batman', otro de los personajes mas conocidos de Coto Imageki.jpg|'Lord Shen' de Kung Fu Panda 2 Pitch_Black_(El_Coco).jpg|'Pitch Black (El Coco)' de El origen de los guardianes Guido_Anchoa.jpg|Guido Anchoa. Clark-Hair.jpeg|'Clark Kent / Superman' de Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman Samir.jpg|'Samir Hayalla' en El Astro img_0426_620_x_800.jpg|Es la voz recurrente del actor Thiago Lacerda en varios de sus trabajos MOI.jpg|Moises en Exodo, Dioses y Reyes Sonic - SSB4.png|La segunda voz de Sonic en Sonic: El héroe Sebastián Shaw.jpg|Sebastián Shaw en X-Men: Primera generación Ricardio.png|Ricardio en Hora de Aventura 746290.jpg|Abismo Negro en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo Sergio Gutiérrez Coto es un actor de doblaje y locutor institucional mexicano originario de la ciudad de México. también acreditado como Sergio Gutiérrez. Conocido por haber sido la voz del narrador de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, la segunda voz de Sonic en Sonic: El héroe, Aragorn en la franquicia de El Señor de los Anillos, Chandler Bing en Amigos, Batman/Bruce Wayne en la trilogía de El caballero de la Noche (Batman Inicia, Batman: El caballero de la noche y Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende), Pitch Black enEl Origen de los GuardianesEl origen de los guardianes y Lord Shen en Kung Fu Panda 2. Hermano de Andrés Gutiérrez Coto también actor de doblaje con quien se suele confundir su trabajo debido a que comparten un muy similar registro de voz. Además es hijo de la también actriz de doblaje Andrea Coto y del también actor Sergio Barrios. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Erica Edwards. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Owen Wilson, Christian Bale y Charlie Sheen thumb|223px|right thumb|223px|right Filmografía Películas Owen Wilson * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) * M. Chuck en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) * Nick Campbell en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) * Kenny Bostick en La pajareada (2011) * Rick en Pase libre (2011) * Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) * Marmaduke en Marmaduke (2010) * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) * John Grogan en Marley y yo (2008) * Drillbit Taylor en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) * Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo (2006) * Dupree en Tres son multitud (2006) * Wilbur Wright en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Kevin Rawley en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) * Ned Plimpton en Vida acuática (2004) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) * Eli Cash en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) * Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia (2000) * Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid (2000) Christian Bale *Moisés en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) * Dick "Dicky" Eklund en The Fighter (Versión de Paramount/2010) * John Connor en Terminator: La salvación (Versión de Warner / 2009) * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Alfred Borden en El gran truco (Versión TV / 2006) * Jim Luther Davis en Soldado de ciudad (2005) * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman inicia (2005) Charlie Sheen * Presidente de los Estados Unidos en Machete Kills (2013) * Charlie Harper en Todo un parto (2010) * Tom en Scary Movie 4 (2006) * Bob Rogers, Jr. en La trampa (2004) * Tom en Scary Movie 3 (2003) * David Ackerman en The Rookie (1990) * Pfc. Franklin Fairchild Bean en Cadencia (1990) * Chris Taylor en Pelotón (1986) Matthew Broderick *Sr. Fitzhugh en Robo en las alturas (2011) *John Andrew Van Tassel en Margaret (2011) *Taylor Mendon en Finding Amanda (2008) *Steven Schats en La última escena (2004) *Harold Hill en Vivir de ilusión (2003) *Inspector Gadget en Inspector Gadget (1999) *Dr. Niko Tatopoulos en Godzilla (1998) *Ferris Bueller en Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) Viggo Mortensen * Hombre en The Road (2009) * Everett Hitch en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) * Nikolai en Promesas del este (2007) * Tom Stall en Una historia violenta (2005) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) * Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) * Caspar Goodwood en Retrato de una dama (1996) Kevin Bacon *Bobby Hayes en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) *David Lindhogen en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) *Sebastian Shaw en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Jack Brennan en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Tom Stark en Vías y vidas (2007) *Sean Devine en Río místico (2003) *Dan Hanson en Él dice, ella dice (1991) John Cusack * Adam en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) * Jackson Curtis en 2012 (2009) * Mike Enslin en 1408 (2007) * David Gordon en Un niño de otro mundo (2007) * Jonathan Trager en Señales de amor (2001) * Rob Gordon en Alta fidelidad (2000) * John Kelson en Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) Jason Sudeikis * Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *David Clark / Miller en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Mitch en Locos por los votos (2012) * Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * Box en Amor a distancia (2010) *Mason en Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) Johnny Depp *Will Caster en Trascender (2014) (Version Warner) *John Dillinger en Enemigos públicos (2009) *Mort Rainey en La ventana secreta (2004) *George Jung en Blow (2001) *Joe Pistone / Donnie Brasco en Donnie Brasco (1997) Matthew Perry * Mike O'Donnell (adulto) en 17 otra vez (2009) (Versión New Line) * Hudson Milbank en Bloqueado (2007) * Nicholas 'Oz' Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) * Nicholas 'Oz' Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino (2000) * Oscar Novak en Tango para tres (1999) Dean Cain *Bruce Murakami en El último adiós (2007) * Brad Malloy en 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) * Theodore Maxwell en El perro millonario (2005) * Scott Peterson en Un marido bajo sospecha (2004) * Cole en Solteros, pero...(2000) Hugh Grant * Martin Tweed en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) * Daniel Cleaver en Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) * Primer ministro en Realmente amor (2003) * Michael Felgate en Mickey ojos azules (1999) * Edward Ferrars en Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) Tom Hanks * Abraham Lincoln en "Freedom: A history of us" A War to End Slavery (documental) (2003) * Joe Fox en Tienes un e-mail (1998) * Andrew Beckett en Filadelfia (1993) * Joe Banks en Joe contra el volcán (1990) * Sherman McCoy en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Tom Cruise * Nathan Algren en El último samurái (2003) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible (1996) * Lestat de Lioncourt en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (Doblaje original) * Brian Flanagan en Coctel (1988) (Redoblaje) * Joel Goodsen en Negocios riesgosos (1983) Patrick Wilson * Ed Warren en Annabelle (2014) * Ed Warren en El conjuro (2013) * Padre de Shaw en Prometeo (2012) * Agente Vance Burress / Lynch en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) Jerry O'Connell * Sheriff Dan Lamb en Veronica Mars (2014) * Ben en Obsessed (2009) * Charlie Carbone en Canguro Jack (2003) * Scott "Dude" Foreman en La chica del calendario (1993) Kevin James * Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños 2 (2013) * Griffin Keyes en El guardián del zoológico (2011) * Nick Brannen en El dilema (2011) * Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños (2010) John Travolta * Dennis en Salvajes (2012) * Gabriel Shear en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) * Terl en Batalla final: Tierra (2000) * Vic Deakins en Código: Flecha Rota (1996) Ray Liotta *Florio Ferrente en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Detective Harrison en (In) Seguridad (2009) * Ryan Weaber en Turbulencia (1997) * Henry Hill en Buenos muchachos (1990) Brad Pitt *Teniente Aldo Rain en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Chad Feldheimer en Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Michael Sullivan en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (Redoblaje) *Detective David Mills en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) Lochlyn Munro * Slats Bentley en Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio (2009) * Lance en El campamento de papá (2007) * Agente Jake Harper en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) * Greg Phillippe en Scary Movie (2000) Ben Stiller * White Goodman en Pelotas en juego (2004) * David Starsky en Starsky y Hutch (2004) * Alex Rose en Dúplex (2003) * Rabbi Jake Schram en Divinas tentaciones (2000) Matt Dillon * Sam Lombardo en Criaturas salvajes (1998) * Cameron Drake en ¿Es o no es? (1997) * Tommy 'Birdman' Rowland en Chicas hermosas (1996) * Larry Maretto en Todo por un sueño (1995) Andy Garcia ' *Frank Conner en Horas de angustia (1998) *Sean Casey en El lado oscuro de la justicia (1997) *Jimmy "El Santo" Tosnia en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Sgt. John Berlin en Jennifer 8 (1992) 'Alan Tudyk * Ben Chapman en 42 (2013) * Stephen A. Douglas en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) * Sonny en Yo, robot (2004) Matthew McConaughey *Mud en El niño y el fugitivo (2012) *Dallas en El mágico Mike (2012) *Connor Mead en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) Will Forte *Phil en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Sgto. Bressman en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Dean Solomon en Los hermanos Solomon (2007) Jonny Lee Miller * Roger Collins en Sombras tenebrosas (2012) * Graeme Obree en The Flying Scotsman (2006) * Lucas Harper en La isla maldita (2004) Ben Affleck * Neil en To the Wonder (2012) (2da. versión) * Larry Gigli en Una relación peligrosa (2003) * Michael Jennings en El pago (2003) Josh Lucas * Sam en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) * Deel Munn en Legado de violencia (2004) * Jason Lair en Lazos de familia (2004) Clifton Collins Jr. * César Faz en El juego perfecto (2009) * Stingray en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) * Perry Smith en Capote (2005) Steve Zahn * Cliff Anderson en A Perfect Getaway (2009) * Hank Rafferty en Seguridad nacional (2003) * Ray Hasek en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) Mark Wahlberg * Elliot Moore en El fin de los tiempos (2008) * Bob Lee Swagger en Tirador (2007) * Leo Handler en La traición (2000) Ice Cube *Durell en No robarás en Domingo (2008) *Darius Stone/XXX en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Darren en Boyz n the Hood (1991) Kiefer Sutherland * Ben Carson en Espejos siniestros (2008) * John Buckner en Flashback (1990) * Ace Merrill en Cuenta conmigo (1986) Dominic West * Theron en 300 (2007) * Ash Correll en Misteriosa obsesión (2004) * Jasper en 28 días (2000) Jean-Claude Van Damme * Cmdte. Samuel Keenan "Sam" en Defensa diplomática (2006) * Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles Le Vaillant en La orden de la muerte (2001) * Luc Devereaux en Soldado Universal 2: El Regreso (1999) Sean Penn * Tobin Keller en La intérprete (2005) * Bobby Cooper en Camino sin retorno (1997) * Terry Noonan en Estado de gracia (1990) Ty Burrell *Jean Pierre Napoleon en Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) (trailer) *Connor en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) Tyrese Gibson *Roman "Rome" Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Roman "Rome" Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) Vince Vaughn *Rosie en Lady Vegas (2012) *Clay Hewitt en Enemigos del pasado (1997) Peter Dante *Hombre en bar #2 en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Danny Gutierrez en Loca vida salvaje (2008) Kyle Chandler *Jackson Lamb en Súper 8 (2011) *John Driscoll en El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) Josh Duhamel * Hobart Kent en Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Nick en La fuente del amor (2010) Peter Sarsgaard * Agente Fitzgerald en Encuentro explosivo (2010) * John Coleman en La huérfana (2009) Chris Messina *Detective Bowden en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Dennis en Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) Steve Coogan *David Ershon en Policías de repuesto (2010) *Tommy Atkins en La llave mágica (1995) Ewan McGregor * Gene Vidal en Amelia (2009) * Edward Bloom (joven) en El gran pez (2003) Shawn Macdonald *Director Deedle en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) *Flecke en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) Gerard Butler *One Two en RocknRolla (2008) *Gerry Kennedy en Posdata: Te amo (2007) Sam Rockwell ' *Victor Mancini en Asfixia (2008) *Glenn Marchand en Snow Angels (2007) 'Mark Strong ' *Han Salaam en Red de mentiras (2008) *Mussawi en Syriana (2005) 'Casper Van Dien * Johnny Rico en Invasión 3 (2008) * Johnny Rico en Invasión (1997) Robert Downey Jr. * Paul Avery en Zodíaco (2007) * Harry Lockhart en Entre besos y tiros (2005) Daniel Cudmore * Peter Rasputin / Coloso en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) * Peter Rasputin / Coloso en X-Men 2 (2003) Simon Baker *Riley en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Rétaux de Villette en La intriga del collar (2001) Ralph Fiennes * Justin Quayle en El jardinero fiel (2005) * Jesús en El señor de los milagros (voz) (2000) Gabriel Macht *R.J. O'Brian en El arcángel (2005) *Robert Pryce en Terror en la Antártida (1999) Greg Kinnear * Danny Wrigth en The Matador (2005) * David Larrabee en Sabrina (1995) (Doblaje original) Luke Wilson * Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) Benno Fürmann * William Eden en Devorador de pecados (2003) * Hein en Anatomía (2000) Morris Chestnut *Keith Fenton en Cómo hacer que tu hombre se comporte (2001) *Bobby Zachs en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) Daryl Mitchell *Mr. Morgan en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) *Raúl en Un hada muy especial (1997) Val Kilmer * Simon Templar en El santo (1997) * John Henry Patterson en Garras (1996) Eric Stoltz *Wes Taylor en 2 Days in the Valley (1996) (Redoblaje) *John Brook en Mujercitas (1994) Tom Sizemore *Michael Cheritto en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Bat Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) Sasha Mitchell * David Sloan en Kickboxer 3 (1992) * David Sloan en Kickboxer 2 (1991) Robert Sean Leonard * Chuck Bishop en Matrimonios (1991) * Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (Doblaje original) [[C. Thomas Howell|'C. Thomas Howell']] * Michael Ryan en Admiradora secreta (1985) * Ponyboy Curtis en Los Rebeldes (1983) Otros * Thor (Chris Hemsworth) en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) (tráiler 3) (Sustituyendo a su hermano Andrés Gutiérrez). *Garcia (Don Harvey) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) * Barba Burger (Antonio Banderas) en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (2015) (trailer) * Doctor (Jeff Hephner) en Interestelar (2014) *Bob Crewe (Mike Doyle) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Nicolai Itchenko / Teddy Rensen (Marton Csokas) en El justiciero (2014) *Vernon "Vern" Fenwick (Will Arnett) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *The Limey (Julian Rhind-Tutt) en Lucy (2014) *Stefano (Stephen Peacocke) en Hércules (2014) *Analista Militar (Taylor Nichols), Voz en tren en Godzilla (2014) *Mark King (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) *Dr. Dennett Norton (Gary Oldman) en RoboCop (2014) *Pequeno Charles Aiken (Benedict Cumberbatch) en August: Osage County (2013) (1era versión) *Derrick (Michael Chiklis) en El peón (2013) *Voces adicionales en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Ellis (Michiel Huisman) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Comandante Cobra (Robert Baker) en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Cnel. A.J. Bullard (Terrence Howard) en Red Tails (2012) *Jensen / Daniel (Jon Bon Jovi) en Año nuevo (2011) *David Fisher (James Badge Dale) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) *Dylan Gould (Patrick Dempsey) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Capitán Correlli (Andy Buckley) en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Cesaire (Billy Burke) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) *Miller (Matt Damon) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *Felipe (Javier Bardem) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Aaron (Frank Whaley) en Prácticamente muertos (2010) *Agente Norris (Troy Ruptash) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Abel (Raúl Esparza) en Almas condenadas (2010) * Abel Plenkov (Raul Esparza) en My Soul to Take (2010) (Version Universal) *Rizvan Khan (Shah Rukh Khan) Mi nombre es Khan (2010) *Damon Macready / Papi (Nicolas Cage) en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *Escondido (Christian Monzon) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Gunner Jensen (Dolph Lundgren) en Los indestructibles (2010) (Versión TV) *Lawrence Talbot (Benicio del Toro) en El hombre lobo (2010) *John Collingwood (Tony Goldwyn) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *Rex Lewis/Comandante Cobra (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Shawn MacArthur (Channing Tatum) en Peleador callejero (2009) *Jeff Bauer (Thomas McCarthy) en Duplicidad (2009) *Steven (David Strathairn) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) *Brandon Lewis (Tom McKay) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) *Peter Willson (Richard Gere) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2008) Trailer *Dustfinger (Paul Bettany) en El libro mágico (2008) *Entrenador Dave Stewie (Christopher Meloni) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) *Jensen "Frankenstein" Ames (Jason Statham) en Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Detective Cosmo Santos (Amaury Nolasco) en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Eric Andrews (Jon Daugharthy) en Ángeles de amor (2008) *Nick Prescott (Kevin Sorbo) en Walking Tall: The Payback (2007) *El Jinete (Christopher Eccleston) en Los seis signos de la luz (2007) *Ryan Seacrest (Él mismo) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Billy Kitka (Manu Bennett) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Neil Gant (Cristian Solimeno) en Cometa, impacto inminente (2007) *Robert "Bobby" Green/Grusinsky (Joaquin Phoenix) en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Peter McKell (Michael Vartan) en Terror bajo el agua (2007) *Detective Vitale (Nicky Katt) en Valiente (2007) *Humphrey (Henry Cavill) en Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Adam Leavitt (Jason Bateman) en El reino (2007) *Nick Palmer (Aaron Eckhart) en Sin reservas (2007) *Javier Rivera (John Ortiz) en Gángster americano (2007) *Roybal (José Zúñiga) en Next: El vidente (2007) *Detective Horst Cali (Donnie Wahlberg) en El títere (2007) *Voces Adicionales en Shadow Man (2006) * Voces Adicionales en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Bizu (Scott Adkins) en La pantera rosa (2006) *Ethan Jenkins en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Wee Man(El Mismo) en Jackass 2 (2006) *Jared (Paul Walker) en Azul extremo (2005) *Major Gibson (Joseph Fiennes) en El gran rescate (2005) *Skip Engblom (Heath Ledger) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) *Balthazar (Gavin Rossdale) en Constantine (2005) *Nick (Chad Michael Murray) en La casa de cera (2005) *Luk Lehmann en Una princesa de incógnito (2005) *Kevin Capra (Matt Craven) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (segunda versión) *Jesús (Jonathan Scarfe) en Judas (2004) *Marco Poloni (Costas Mandylor) en Just Desserts (2004) *Ford (Martin Henderson) en Furia en dos ruedas (2004) *Pastor Dan Parker (John Corbett) en Educando a Helen (2004) *Vaughn Stickles (Chris Isaak) en Adicta al sexo (2004) *Scott Tracy (Philip Winchester) en Thunderbirds (2004) *Alex Carlson (Samuel Ball) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Jason Argyle (Kerr Smith) en Juegos sexuales 3 (2004) *Adam Sorenson (Paul Rudd) en El cristal con el que se mira (2003) *Gary Jones (Damian Lewis) en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Ray Dunbar (Brian Van Holt) en Básico y letal (2003) *Willard Stiles (Crispin Glover) en Willard (2003) *Alex Montel (Olivier Martinez) en S.W.A.T. (2003) *Daniel (Daniel Travis) en Mar abierto (2003) *Rodney Skinner (Tony Curran) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (Versión DVD) *Fernando Mondego (Guy Pearce) en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Detective Cooper (Kevin McKidd) en Luna llena (2002) *Ron (Chris Taaffe) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) *Jack Durrance (Wes Bentley) en Las cuatro plumas (2002) *Fergus Wolfe (Toby Stephens) en Posesión (2002) *Sanjay (Naveen Andrews) en Rollerball (2002) *Raoul (Dwight Yoakam) en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Scrad/Charlie (Johnny Knoxville) en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *George Clark (Isaiah Washington) en Red de corrupción (2001) Redoblaje *Jorgen (Jeff Pilson) en Rock Star (2001) *Mutt Lange (Anthony Michael Hall) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Red Winkle (Ewen Bremner) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Detective Klaski (Bruno Campos) en Mimic 2 (2001) *Jesse James (Colin Farrell) en Renegados americanos (2001) *Sparky, el elfo (Bill Fagerbakke) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Joel Campbell (James Spader) en El observador (2000) *Chip Rockefeller (Thomas Gibson) en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Sphinx (Vinnie Jones) en 60 segundos (2000) *Seth (Johnny Galecki) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) *Jerry (James Caviezel) en Cadena de favores (2000) *Mitsuo Katagiri, Cabecilla del CCI (Hiroshi Abe) en Godzilla 2000 (1999) *Capitán Panaka (Hugh Quarshie) en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) *Pequeño Melvin (Orlando Jones) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Johnny Land (John Savage) en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Dove Bullis (David Morse) en Locos en Alabama (1999) *Zeke Tyler (Josh Hartnett) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) *Mitch Weaver (Norm MacDonald) en Trabajo sucio (1998) *Tom (Christian Slater) en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) (Redoblaje) *Capitán Harrison Love (Matt Letscher) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *Rick Magruder (Kenneth Branagh) en El engaño (1998) *Parker (Michael Rosenbaum) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Fiedler (Jack Black) en Enemigo público (1998) *Lancelot en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Gobei (Robin Shou) en Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) *Harry Angelo (Peter Woodward) La casa de Angelo (1997) *Al Simmons/Spawn (Michael Jai White) en Spawn (1997) *Anton Freeman (Loren Dean) en Gattaca (1997) *Jack Cooper (Matt LeBlanc) en Ed (1996) *Mayor Muller (Jürgen Prochnow) en El paciente inglés (1996) *Jerry Bruckner (Bill Paxton) en La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) *Mark Dodge (Stephen Baldwin) en Perseguidos (1996) *Alex (Pierce Brosnan) en El amor tiene dos caras (1996) *David Leary (Rick Moranis) en El Grandulón (1996) *Marcus Burnett (Martin Lawrence) en Bad Boys (1995) (Redoblaje) *Ralph Partridge (Steven Waddington) en Carrington (1995) *Casey Schuler (Kevin Spacey) en Epidemia (1995) *Jack Foley (Chris O'Donnell) en Círculo de amigos (1995) *Det. Max Kirkpatrick (William Baldwin) en Atracción explosiva (1995) *Parker (Denzel Washington) en Asesino virtual (1995) *Charlie (Woody Harrelson) en Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) *Eddy (Josh Charles) en Tres formas de amar (1994) *Domingo Chavez (Raymond Cruz) en Peligro inminente (1994) *Ag. Thomas Richie (Paul Calderon) en Sin salida (1993) *Tea Cake Walkers (Will Smith) en Hecho en América (1993) *Frank Dulaney (Willem Dafoe) en El cuerpo del delito (1993) *Policía vigilando la residencia de Sykes en El fugitivo (1993) *Brian Kessler (David Duchovny) en Kalifornia (1993) *Nicky Dimes (Chris Penn) en True Romance (1993) *Nick Eliot (Cary Elwes) en Loca obsesión (1993) *Chaibat (Kenneth Tsang) en Supercop (1992) *Dr. Roden (Dan Butler) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) *Chris Brandt (Michael Paré) en Rescate en Medio Oriente (1991) *John Densmore (Kevin Dillon) en The Doors (1991) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Hollywood (1991) *Joe Perreti (Michael Schoeffling) en Mi mamá es una sirena (1990) * Fredo Corleone (John Cazale) en El Padrino III (1990) * Henry Shoop (Bob Nelson) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (Redoblaje) *Sean Robertson (Scoot Reeves) en Viernes 13 parte 8:Jason Toma Manhattan (1989) *Dan (Woody Brown) en Acusados (1988) *Davis McDonald (Alec Baldwin) en Papá a la fuerza (1988) *Dan Jordan (Danny Hassel) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) *Maurice Hall (James Wilby) en Maurice (1987) *Tommy Jarvis (Thom Matthews) en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) *Eddie (John Robert Dixon)/ Vinny (Anthony Barrile)/ Jake (Jerry Pavlon) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) *Rod Lane (Jsu Garcia) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) *Doug Fackler (Bruce Mahler) en Locademia de policía (1984) * Amigo de Johnny en Karate Kid (1984) *Recepcionista de Kamp Konfort (Brian Doyle-Murray) en Vacaciones (1983) *Scott (Russell Todd) en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) *Mayor Walsh / Wild Bill (Warren J, Kemmerling) en Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo (1977) (Redoblaje) *Lalo (Michael Cavanaugh) en Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) *Sonny Wortzik (Al Pacino) en Tarde de perros (1975) * Jake Rumsey (Jeff Bridges) en Pistoleros en el infierno (1972) *Dr. David Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (Redoblaje) *Michel (Van Doude) en Amor en el atardecer (1957) *Harry Bailey (Todd Karns) en ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) *Stuart Tarleton (Fred Crane) en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) Películas de anime *Jaga de Orión (Yuu Mizushima) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra (1996) *Lynn Kai-fun (Hirotaka Suzuoki) en Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (2001) Películas animadas Tom Kenny *Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Baile siniestro (2014) *Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2009) *Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala (2003) *Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película (2002) Antonio Banderas *Gato con Botas en El Gato con Botas (2011/Promocionales) *Gato con Botas en Shrek Tercero (2007/Trailers) *Gato con Botas en Shrek 2 (2004/Trailers/corto del idolo) Owen Wilson *Rayo McQueen en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011/Trailers) *Entrenador Skip en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) *Rayo McQueen en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006/Trailers) Otros * Narrador (tráiler) en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada * Lance Charming (Lex Lang) en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * Batman en La gran aventura LEGO * Pitch Black (El Coco) en El origen de los guardianes * Lord Shen en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Ray Liotta en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja * Frankie en El espanta tiburones * Tahu Nuva en Bionicle: La máscara de la luz * Isacar en José, el rey de los sueños * Eric en La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar * Voces adicionales en 102 dálmatas * Narrador en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada (2013/trailer) * George Harrison en Yellow Submarine Cortos/Especiales animados Antonio Banderas *Gato con Botas en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Gato con Botas en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Gato con Botas en Shrek 2 (Ídolo de Muy Muy Lejano) Otros *Rayo McQueen en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate Series de televisión Charlie Sheen * Charlie Goodson en Anger Management (2012-presente) * Charlie Harper en Dos hombres y medio (2003-2011) * Charlie Sheen en La teoría del Big Bang (2008) * Charlie Crawford en Spin City (2000-2002) William Mapother * Ethan Rom en Lost (2005-2007; 2009">2005-2007; 2009) * Ian Corbin en Mentes criminales (2008) Dean Cain * Él mismo en Aunque usted no lo crea (2000) *Clark Kent / Superman en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1997) Otros * Barton Mathis / El muñequero (Michael Eklund) en Flecha (2013-2014) * Will McAvoy (Jeff Daniels) en El noticiero (2012-2014) * Rust Cohle (Matthew McConaughey) en Detectives criminales (2014) * Matt Damon (Matt Damon) en La casa del engaño (2013) * Jhony Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en The Dead Zone: La zona muerta (2002-2008) * Chandler Bing (Matthew Perry) en Amigos (1994-2004) * Agente Meara (Ben Stiller) en Jóvenes y rebeldes (2000) * Detective Woody Hoyt (Jerry O'Connell) en Crossing Jordan (88 episodes, 2002-2007) * Tom Gordon (Martin Donovan) en Almas perdidas (2007-2008) * Detective Lee Scanlon (David Cubitt) en Medium (2005-2008) * Dr. Luka Kovac (Goran Visnjic) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (1999-2008) * Craig (Cameron Bancroft) en Unidad Especial (Temp. 1 Cap. 2) (2001) * Johnny Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en La zona mortal (2002-2007) * Rui (Luis Fernando Guimiraes) en Los Normales (2002-2003) * Calvin Wade (Gbenga Akinnagbe) en Conviction (2006) * Peter McMillan (Lee Tergesen) en Esposas desesperadas (2006) * Peter Riggs (Joshua Cox) en Mujeres de blanco (2000-2006) * Tommy Shafter (David Shatraw) en Titus (2000-2002) * Will Truman (Eric McCormack) en Will & Grace (1998-2006) * Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) en Hechiceras (2000-2006) (Temporadas 3-8) * Edgar Devereaux (Jeris Lee Poindexter) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2009) * Detective Luis Perez (Guy Ecker) en Las Vegas (2003-2005) * Mark Brendanawicz (Paul Schneider) en Construyendo un parque (2009-2014) (Temporadas 1-2) * Tom Montero (Nestor Carbonell) en Century City (2004) * Lancelot (Santiago Cabrera) en Las aventuras de Merlín * Donovan "Van" Ray (Peter Facinelli) en Fastlane (2002-2003) * Gregory "Greg" Montgomery (Thomas Gibson) en Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) * Leo Michaels (Daryl Mitchell) en El closet de Verónica (1997-2000) * Kung Lao (Paolo Montalban) en Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) * Profesor Navegante en La peor bruja (1998) * Tom "Tommy Q" Quincy (Tim Rozon) en Instant Star (Doblaje mexicano) * Carl Urtz (Él mismo) en El séquito * Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Series animadas * Lance Charming (Lex Lang) en Ever After High * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * A.J. Dalton en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Octus / Newton / Sherman en Titán sim-biónico * Doc Sábado en Los Sábados Secretos * Jack Rabbit en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa * Onaconda Farr y Bossk en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Ben 10.000 en Ben 10 * Connor en Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena * Narrador en La casa de los dibujos * Archie / Savio en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Voces adicionales en Cleveland * Nick en Godzilla: la serie * Donkey Kong (algunos episodios) en Donkey Kong Country * Sonic the Hedgehog (especial de navidad) en Las aventuras de Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog (episodios del 14 al 26) en Sonic the Hedgehog * Jordan Knight en New Kids On The Block * Narrador en Generación O! * Búho en Mi Osito * Voces adicionales en Bebé patito * Capitán Bob Webber (John Larroquette) en Phineas y Ferb (episodio 48) * Pythor en Lego Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Ricardio en Hora de aventura * Cliffjumper en Transformers: Prime * Street Sharks Clint Bolton - Jab * Beto Orozco en Tullidos * Bruce Wayne (Batman), Wolverine, Voces adicionales (4ª Temp-) en MAD Anime * Albafica de Piscis en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Kazuo Corioto, Porrista del Niupi en Supercampeones * Fong Ten Pa en Soul Hunter * Nicholas Kumada (1ª voz), Misan (ep. 39) en Sailor Moon * Kenji (ep. 49) en Sailor Moon R * Yuri, Katsuma (cap. 3) en Blue Submarine No. 6 * William "Bill" Collins en Gunsmith Cats * Jin Kyouichiro en Sukeban Deka * Voces adicionales en ¡Oh, Mi Diosa! * Rat-chan en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas * Jefe de guardias, Lobo feroz en Cazadores de duendes * Camionero ebrio, Guardia en Burn-Up Excess * Rolanto, Narrador en Saber Marionette J * Guido Anchoa en Los Gatos Samurai * Kidomaru, Ruiga en Naruto * Ebisu en Naruto Shippūden * Butch (1ª voz) en Pokémon * Jibakurai, Voces adicionales, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques en Bleach * Kaietsu, Voces adicionales en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Narrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Umezawa en Espíritu de lucha * Nick en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Documentales * George W. Bush en Gracias Señor Presidente Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Lacerda *Dr. Lúcio Pires en La Vida Sigue *Rey Teobaldo en Cuento encantado *Silvinho en Las Cariocas (2010) *Bruno Marcondes en Vivir la vida (2009-2010) *Jorge en Páginas de la vida (2006) *Alex en América (2005) *Otavio Albuquerque en Celebridad (2003-2004) *Giuseppe Garibaldi en La casa de las siete mujeres (2003) *Mario Lopes en Acuarela del Brasil (2000) *Mateo Batistela en Terra Nostra (1999) Marcello Antony *Gerson en Passione (2010-2011) *Cassio en Paraíso tropical (2007) *André Santana en Belíssima (2005-2006) *Viriato en Señora del destino (2004-2005) Marcelo Serrado *Nelson Carvalho en El sabor de la pasión (2002) *Rodolfo Augusto en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) Murilo Rosa *Élcio en La Guerrera (2012-2013) *Solano Rangel en Río del destino (2010-2011) Otros papeles *Romeo (Igor Cotrim) en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Davi Brandâo (Ângelo Antônio) en Cuna de Gato (2009) *Samir Hayalla (Marco Ricca) en El Astro (2011) *Josué (joven) (Alejandro Claveaux) en Imperio (2014) Videojuegos [[Robin Atkin Downes|'Robin Atkin Downes']] * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 2 * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 3 * Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War: Judgment [[Kevin Conroy|'Kevin Conroy']] * Batman en Batman: Arkham City * Batman en Injustice: Gods Among Us Otros * Aragorn (Viggo Mortensen) en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos * Noble Seis en Halo: Reach * Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter for Kinect * Ethan Mars En Heavy Rain Reality show *Voces adicionales en Scare Tactics (desde 4ª temporada) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CB Audio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *El Loft *Grupo Macías *Intersound *Intertrack *New Art Dub *Román Sound *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SDI Media de México *Sonomex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. *Voltaic Studios México Dirección de Doblaje * Amigos * Will & Grace * The single Guy * Dharma y Greg * Emergencias urbanas * Fastlane * New Kids On The Block * Atracción explosiva * Cuatro bodas y un funeral * The Dead Zone: La zona muerta * Todo un parto Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional * Telemundo internacional * Alka Seltzer * Sprite * Coca Cola * El Universal * Ford * Wal-Mart * Film Zone (LA) * US West Dex (US) * Texaco (US) * KSSA FM - Dallas Texas (US) * KZUE La Tremenda - Oklahoma City (US) * Instituto Federal Electoral (2012) Teatro * Papacito piernas largas * El Pájaro Azul * Don Juan Tenorio Cine * Perro Callejero * La Puerta Negra * Asalto Sangriento * Día de Difuntos Televisión * Telesecundaria. * Vecinos .... Operador (2007) * La Familia P. Luche .... Voz en Avión (2007) * Entre la vida y la muerte * Los Parientes Pobres Fotonovelas * Cita de Amor Curiosidades *Sergio ha interpretado 2 personajes del reconocido seiyu Hirotaka Suzuoki los cuales fueron Lynn Kai-fun de la película de anime Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? y a Yuri Malakofsky de Blue Submarine No. 6. Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Categoría:Locutores mexicanos